La razon de mi obsecion (oneshort)LevixEren
by Muraki nima
Summary: El revelado de fotos es un arduo trabajo y dedicacion. La luz indicada, el corte indicado, el color a preferencia. Para Rivaille que es, tan cuidadoso y talentoso eso es cualquier cosa; sin embargo, un dia le llega un cliente con el revelado de un rollo en donde prestara una atencion demaciado peligrosa idealizando al que el cree que en esa foto es para el: "el amor de su vida".


**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**De nueva cuenta les vengo un oneshort RirEn :3 este es muy diferente, pero muy diferente ha lo que escribo, si me han leído en mis otras historias se darán cuenta que tengo gustos un poco bizarros xD pero igual...se los comparto. Antes de que lo lean tengo que dejar varias aclaraciones.**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

******1.-La historia contiene altas dosis de violencia y cosas bizarras.**  
**2.-Un toque de MPREG (no ahonde mucho en el tema porque no es lo principal de la historia pero esta entendible y algo lógico basándome en otros que he leído) **  
**3.-Quiza un poco de terror y gore no tan explicito.  
4.-Esta contado en primera persona (Levi) así que si ven por ahí un OoC lo lamento, pero una persona no cuerda no es quien es en verdad xD **  
**5.-Transtorno de personalidad. me base en los libros que he leído de John Katzebach, el es mi inspiracion *-* ("el psicoanalista" "historia de un loco" "el hombre equivocado", etc.), tratando de contar la enfermedad desde la "visión del enfermo".**  
**6.-Inspirada en las películas "Retrato de una obsesión y Misery" pero nada que ver con ellas, las locuras de Levi lamentablemente son mías (?)** **x´D**

**7.-Angst, tragedia, problemas mentales. (?)  
****8.-**** NO termina bien, repito NO TERMINA BIEN D:** así que no me hago responsable de los traumas o secuelas que les pueda causar. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS. xD

**ahora si...**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA :3**

* * *

**UNICO CAPITULO:**

* * *

"_Las fotos suelen mostrar fotos sonrientes. Nacimientos, bodas, vacaciones, fiestas de cumpleaños de niños. La gente hace fotos de los momentos felices de su vida. Cualquiera que mirara nuestro álbum de fotos, concluiría que hemos tenido una existencia dichosa y de ocio, libre de tragedias. Nadie hace nunca fotografías de las cosas que quiere olvidar." _

_***-*-Retrato de una obsesión.*-*-***_

...

* * *

Para alguien como yo, la rutina puede ser aburrida y completamente un fastidio; sin embargo desde que pude abrir mi propio estudio de revelado, la rutina se volvió parte de mi vida y de mi trabajo. No la odio como piensan, yo mismo me encargo de todo porque es imposible tener un empleado sin que piense que lo hace mal; ¡Eso me llena de mucho trabajo! pero lo disfruto, bueno...aunque no lo parezca. Soy amable, o eso me han dicho a pesar de mi aspecto serio, y osco. "Deja de fruncir tanto el seño" siempre me dice Petra, creo que es la única que me soporta, ya que soy demasiado exigente y perfeccionista, así como también, es la única ayudante que pude tolerar después de un año de estar yo solo. A mi local llega todo tipo de gente a revelar sus fotos. Mike Zacarias; un peculiar hombre que asusta hasta la mierda; se la pasa oliendo las fotos que le revelo, fotos de comida y de personas diciendo que tienen un "buen olor". Procuro no juzgar a la gente que sirvo, pero definitivamente este tipo esta zafado. Pixis, otro cliente; se saca fotos hasta la muerte de su bigote, el único pelo que tiene, porque su cabeza esta jodidamente calva. Otro mas, que no revelare su nombre, pero manda a revelar pornográfica de la que parece ser su pareja en turno ¡A QUIEN DEMONIOS SE LE OCURRE! que se compre una cámara digital y deje de fregarme, detesto revelar eso. Fuera de eso, agradezco tener trabajo, ya que desde que salieron esa mierda de cámara digital, a bajado un poco la clientela. Hasta ahí todo esta bien. Abro a las 10 o 9 de la mañana, dependiendo de mi humor; puesto que en ocasiones desconosidamente para mi despierto mal. No quiero ver a nadie, o simplemente no salgo a trabajar, soy mi propio jefe así que hago lo que me viene en gana, aunque aveces eso afecta un poco a Petra que se queja de no trabajar, bueno al menos no se queja de trabajar, es una buena chica y una buena empleada; Pero, no quiero hablar de eso, si no de lo que esa vez, es día precisamente, mi vida cambio para siempre y me volvió alguien que ni yo mismo conocía. No tenia muchos ánimos, estaba algo aburrido porque no había mucha gente, sin embargo, curiosamente llego un cliente casi a una hora de cerrar. Jamas lo había visto por aquí, era alto (comparado conmigo que soy un enano del infierno) de cabellera rubia; traía un aspecto bastante gallardo, pero sobre todo una colonia que parecía que se había bañado solo con ella pues olía hasta la puta madre mi estudio que por un momento me mareo. Yo estaba terminando de recoger los líquidos y apagando la maquina, -pude ver al hombre desde la ventana negra hacia el mostrador- y Petra salio a atenderlo a pesar de que ya tenia que irse; Le hice que se fuera, que yo lo atendería, al principio se quejo, pero algo le exprese en mi cara que accedió algo temerosa ¿tan mala cara tengo? bueno, como sea, la situación aquí es que Petra ya había anotado su nombre en el papel donde metería el rollo que sacaba de la cámara aquel hombre. _"Erwin Smith"_ junto con su dirección. Cuando levanto la cara pude ver sus ojos azules que me causaron un poco de impacto.

-ah...buenas tardes, la señorita...

-yo lo atenderé.

-oh bien...no importa. Necesito este revelado para hoy, ¿podra tenermelo?

-No. Cierro dentro de unos minutos, se lo podría tener mañana a primera hora.

-mmm...bien...creo que puedo esperar.

-¿algun tamaño en especial?

-no, el que usted considere. Gracias.

Me pago lo que le pedí, le di su cambio, y se fue. Un cliente que tenia que hacer mio, me dije, pues jamas se había presentado y si le gustaba mi trabajo podía asegurarme a alguien mas.

Al siguiente día, me levante mas temprano de lo normal; le había prometido a ese hombre que se los tendría a mas tardar a las 10 de la mañana, así que llegue al estudio una hora antes para tenerle el revelado a tiempo. Saque el rollo del sobre y me puse a hacer mi trabajo. Todo detalladamente, cuidando el negativo, tomándolo con extremado cuidado checando que cada foto saliera a la perfección.

Por lo regular trataba de no mirar lo que revelaba, pero en si mi trabajo era mirar, así que era imposible. Las fotos eran de una boda, eso lo supe bien por la foto de la iglesia, la foto de las mesas con arreglos centrales con solo las iniciales _"E y E"_ en el salón; A mi parecer era un gasto exagerado y ostentoso; luego, llegue a las fotos de los invitados, todos elegantes y sonrientes, hasta que...di con la foto de los recién casados. Uno era el tal Erwin y el otro...si, el otro, ¡era hombre! no es que me asustara ni me sorprendiera, últimamente los matrimonios con hombres era normal debido a que había sabido hace algunos años que se llevaban experimentos quirurgicos para que los hombres pudieran concebir entre ellos. Eso me daba horror ¡un hombre pariendo! no era algo natural y no solo yo, muchos lo ven como una blasfemia y no los culpo. No obstante, dejando eso a lado ese otro que solo sabia que su nombre comenzaba con_ "E"_ llamo poderosamente mi atención en el instante en que la foto comenzó a revelarse en el papel. Creo que mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa; se veía mas joven que el tal Erwin, era mas bajo que el pero seguro mas alto que yo, eso lo hizo encantador a mis ojos, su cabello era castaño, ni largo ni corto, pero algo me decía que era sedoso y olía muy bien; sus ojos, ¡maldicion! esos ojos fue lo que me atrapo sin remedio; eran color esmeralda, -mi color favorito- brillaban como un hermoso par de piedras preciosas, el mismo irradiaba luz, mas que su pareja. ¿Que pudo ver aquel joven que sonreía feliz a lado del marido que escogió y seguro era mayor que el? simplemente no lo entendí, pero inexplicablemente me interese en el. Conforme fui revelando las fotos, prestaba atención donde el salia. En unas bailando con su esposo, en otras riendo con dos personas una chica de cabello negro y otro con cara de niña, que si no fuera por el porte que tenia, juraría que era mujer; En otra foto mas cruzando copas, en otras partiendo el pastel. ¡Mierda! en todas lucia muy bien. Quería saber como se llamaba, la _"E"_ no me decía nada, intente imaginar sin fin de nombres posibles pero nada venia a mi cabeza. ¿Que me estaba pasando? nunca antes las fotos de mis clientes, la personas salidas en ellas, llegaban a llamar mi atención ¿Por qué este chico lo hacia? No lo sabia, pero me decía a mi mismo que tenia que saber mas. No solo su nombre, si no conocerlo.

En ese momento, dejandome llevar por la extraña emoción saque dobles fotos, solo las fotos donde el salia. Cuando el tal Erwin llego puntual por sus fotos yo ya las tenia listas dentro del sobre junto con los negativos guardados y lo que quedaba del rollo. Me agradeció y se marcho, al poco rato llego Petra disculpándose por el retraso; me dijo que fue por el trafico o algo, no le preste atención yo solo pensaba en aquellas fotos.

Todo el día no pude concentrarme bien, solo pensando en que tenia copia de las fotos de aquel chico. En cuanto termino el día, el di a que mas duro para mi en mi mierda de vida; lo primero que hice al llegar a mi hogar fue, sentarme en el sofá de mi sala y sacar aquellas fotos nervioso. Si, lo estaba, ¿Porque? en ese momento me valió mierda saber la razón, solo quería ver a ese chico nuevamente. Su cabello, el traje de gala, su sonrisa, sus ojos; todo, todo del era perfecto._ ¡Tengo que conocerlo! ¡tenia que conocerlo!_ al diablo si estaba casado con ese paquete de hormonas ambulante. Me dije que tenia que ser para mi.

...

...

...

Nunca antes en mi vida, y a mis 30 y tantos años alguien -fuera hombre o mujer-había llamado mi atención como aquel chico de las fotos; a partir de entonces, las cosas fueron empeorando para mi, pero en ese momento no lo sabia. Aquel hombre rubio se volvió aparecer después de un tiempo, cuando lo vi fui impulsado por un resorte hacia el recibidor._ ¡Tenia que atenderlo yo!_ y así fue. De nueva cuenta me llevo un rollo, parecía ahora mas sonriente que la ultima vez que lo había visto. Esta vez me llevo dos rollos para tomar 40 fotos. ¡oh Dios! si esas 40 fotos tenían a ese chico yo estaba feliz con eso. Igualmente me pidió que si se podía para ese día, pero a pesar de que habia llegado a buena hora, invente el pretexto de que tenia mucho trabajo ese día y no podía tenerlo a tiempo, con el unico fin de que si veia a_ "E"_ en esas fotos tendria tiempo de sacar dobles.

Deje a Petra atender a la demás gente, yo me encargaría de las fotos del tal Erwin.

Sonrrei, creo que lo hice, cuando estaba revelando las fotos y pude ver que aquel chico volvía a hacerme feliz con solo verlo en el papel tomando forma. Era su luna de miel, eso lo supe, también supe que el rubio ese había tomado la mayoría de las fotos porque en casi todas salia _"E"_. Unas parecían tomadas sin que el chico se diera cuenta, de perfil, o avergonzando intentando tapar la cámara. "oh que lindo" tenia un sonrojo que me hizo estremecer; en otras estaban en la playa el rubio abrazándolo, en otras se besaban, en otras mas en un bote, en unas mas en una cena. Eran diversas, pero yo no preste atención en las que salia con el, si no en las que SOLO el salia. Igual que la primera vez saque dobles donde _"E"_ salia. Quería ser yo el que estuviera ahí, quería ser yo el que lo besara, el que le sonriera, el que lo hiciera sonrojan. _Tenia que ser yo._

Entonces paso.

Cada vez que el tal Erwin iba a el estudio yo lo atendía, intentando no verme ansioso por atenderlo. Todas las fotos era de su pareja o con el. Me ponía furioso, ansioso, y frustrado ¿tan felices eran realmente? eso no me importaba, por cada foto, por cada rollo revelado. Mas y mas mi amor y pasion por aquel chico del cual no sabia su nombre aumento a tal grado que ya no podía dormir bien, algunas fotos me ponían increíblemente mal, ya que no dejaba de pensar en el por horas, miraba sus fotos cada que podía, en mi cartera tenia una del con una mia remontada en donde estaba Erwin. _¿Que podía hacer? ¿Como podia conocerlo?_ No me importaba ya nada, yo quería que fuera a mi a quien sonriera, a quien amara a como de lugar.

Fue así que, sabiendo ya la dirección de memoria, un día que le deje el local a Petra, aborde mi pequeño chevy directo a esa casa. El lugar era hermoso, digno de aquel chico. La casa parecía ser mandada a hacer por el mejor arquitecto, tenia un amplio jardín con rosales y enredaderas sobre los muros que rodeaban la casa. La construcción estaba en algunas partes con grandes ventanales dando vista del interior. Una sala grande, una cocina grande, todo parecía exagerado, pero acogedor.

Y ahí lo vi con unos viniculares; mirando el televisor, el rubio se le acerco, le paso el brazo por su hombro mientras veían algo. Me puse furioso _¡ese tenia que ser yo!_ enojado me fui a mi hogar. ¿Porque me engañaba? si me sonreía en esas fotos, ¿Porque me hacia eso? estaba devastado, todo eso me afectaba. No sabia si las fotos me engañaban, o el me estaba engañando al sonreirme cuando lo veía en el papel al revelar cada foto donde el salia.

...

...

...

Los meses pasaban convirtiéndose en par de años. Ya no había marcha atrás, sabia que estaba enamorado del. Cuando podía lo espiaba en su casa, o en las mismas fotos hablándole, esperando que me respondiera; pero, pese a el amor que sentía por el ¡seguia sin saber su nombre! Era ridículo, lo se, pero no lo sabia. Esperaba que una vez que supiera su nombre, tal vez mi obsesión hacia el terminara.

Que equivocado estaba.

Aquel día no había tenido tiempo de desayunar, fue la única vez -que puedo recordar- que se me hizo tarde, por lo que en cuanto abrí el local abuse de la bondad de Petra para poder pasar a un café que se encontraba no muy lejos de mi estudio.  
Hice fila, y cuando fue mi turno pedí lo que se me antojo en el momento_ "cafe latte con un toque ligero de vainilla_" eso se me antojo en cuanto entre y persivi el aroma del lugar. No es que fuera alguien amante de lo dulce, pero simplemente se me antojo y lo pedí. page y me dieron mi cambio; fue ahí, cuando ya me iba, cuando mi día seria rutinario como los conocía, que choque con alguien, que al estar muy cerca me hizo tirarme el café en mi camisa.

-¡oh no! ¡cuanto lo siento! ¡disculpeme!-vi su mano intentando limpiar mi camisa con un pañuelo, yo estaba que reventaba de coraje; si algo que no toleraba era la suciedad y eso simplemente me crispó los nervios olvidando que lo que me tiró estaba caliente.

-hijo de puta...ya...ya déjalo...solo estas empeo...-ahi enmudeci, pues al levantar la vista me quede helado._ ¡Era el! ¡el de las fotos! ¡jajaja diablos! ¡pero que puta concidencia!_ me dije, estaba feliz, no podía tener mejor suerte que esa. No obstante, debido a que me tomo con la guardia baja no supe bien que decir sin que el chico intentara seguir limpiando y disculpándose sin sesar. El simple tacto de su mano a trávez del pañuelo, su voz, su complexión -que fue como me la imagine- Demonios, me puso jodidamente duro en un parpadeo.

-¡cuanto, cuanto lo siento! déjeme comprarle el café, por favor...es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. ¡arrg no puede ser! espero que esa mancha se limpie fácil. ¡lo siento mucho!

-ya, ya...deja de disculparte. La gente se te queda viendo-le dije para calmarlo, y un tanto para calmarme a mi, conteniendo en querer abrazarlo o besarle. Quería hacerlo mio ahí mismo.

-ah...lo siento mucho...¡ah! es decir...

-no importa...te permitiré comprarme el café, si así dejas de decir "lo siento" sin parar.

-¿oh, de verdad? gracias...ahora mismo se lo compro ¿podra esperarse en una de las mesas?

-esta bien...-oh..su sonrisa...ya no podía mas con lo duro que estaba entre mis piernas e intentaba esconder.

Sentí que me moví como robot hacia una de las mesas en el local que estaba vacíateniendo dos sillas, exactamente para dos personas. ¿que podia ser mejor que eso? ¡Estaba ahí! el gran amor de mi vida estaba ahí, había hablado con el, y la erección entre mis piernas me dolía infernalmente, pero en ese instante no me importo._ ¡Al fin sabría su nombre!_ nada mas me importaba.

-gracias por esperar-me abstrajo de mis pensamientos al ponerme el vaso de unisel frente a mi _¡justo de lo que había pedido! "¡que listo!"_ debido a la emoción no le había dicho que era lo que yo pedí, pero el se había dado cuenta. Eso me hizo saber que prestaba atención, algo mas para amarlo.

-no importa...

-oh...¿sigue molesto no es así? lo siento de verdad...

-no...-¡diablos! mi cara no ayudaba mucho. Petra decía que todo el tiempo tenia el seño fruncido, pero nunca me daba cuenta si no es que ella me lo decía. Por la cara del chico podía decir que ahora mismo estaba con el seño fruncido ¿como podia convencerlo para que supiera que no era así? ¿como decirle que lo llevaba amando estúpidamente por años a trávez de unas fotos? no, eso era demasiado apresurando, no quería asustarlo, ademas aun tenia que saber su nombre.

-bu..bueno...quiero que sepa que de verdad lo lamento,disfrute su café. permiso.

Se disponía a irse, y yo no había podido convencerlo que no estaba enojado, si no mas bien feliz, feliz y excitado por solo tenerlo enfrente. Cuanto desee este momento, el poder hablar con el, que ahora parecía fanboy ante el. Llevado por otro impulso tonto le detuve la muñeca, percatandome que lo hice en el momento en el que el me miro desconcertado por mi acción.

-ya te disculpe. Merezco saber al menos tu nombre ¿no es así?

-ah...-en eso solté su mano, el ya no se veía que quisiera irse-esta bien. Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger. un gusto-hizo una reverencia frente a mi. _¡como me moría por abrazarlo!_ decirle cuanto tiempo espere para saber su nombre. _"Eren"_ oh no, ¡que nombre tan perfecto! todo el era perfecto para mi. Sus ojos, su piel tostada, su aroma juvenil, su voz, su estatura, su cabello. Todo quedaba de acuerdo a su nombre; como si el nombre hubiera sido hecho a su medida, solo para el. Entonces ahí entendí, el esperaba mi nombre. Si, tenia que decírselo.

-Levi...

-¿solo Levi?

-si, solo Levi.

-¡de acuerdo! un gusto señor Levi.

-no, no. Nada de señor.

-jeje bueno...Levi. Lamento lo del café, espero poder verlo en otra ocasión. Hasta luego.

Quise volver a detenerlo, pero en cuanto lo intente lo hice demasiado tarde solo viendo como su mano se alejaba; Levante la vista, observando que salia del local dejando tras de si su aroma, su presencia que aun sentía latente, así como el sonido tintineante de la campana arriba de la puerta del local.  
Mi corazón latía tan fuerte, que podía jurar que era un zumbido como el ruido de un motor. Mi miembro me dolía increíblemente, ahora mismo me palpitaba como si quisiera escapar de mi ropa interior. ¡Tenia que calmarme! fui al baño del lugar para echarme agua fría a la cara, algo me alivio pero no del todo. Metí mi mano mojada a mi interior -aprovechando que no había nadie mas-sintiendo que mi pene hervia en mis manos, que el agua se evaporaba pero logre lo que quería. Bajar mi erección. El corazón aun me latía desbocado sobre el pecho que tuve que colocar una mano sobre mi para de algún modo tranquilizarlo, creyendo estúpidamente que se me saldría de su lugar. ¡No podia con tanta felicidad! Ahora sabia, _ahora mas que nunca, que Eren tenia que ser mio, mio y de nadie mas._

Yo, Levi, siempre he sido un maniático de la perfección, y de la limpieza; me gusta que las cosas me salgan bien, si no las vuelvo a hacer. Ahora mismo, no se que pensaba en ese momento porque, por primera vez en mi mierda de vida tenia inclinaciones hacia alguien; nada menos que un chiquillo, uno que no sabia ni su edad, ni sus orígenes, ni que le gustaba, que le desagradaba, que lo hacia feliz o que lo hacia triste. Solo me enamore de lo que esas fotos me decían. De sus ojos, de su voz. Ahora que sabia su nombre no podía quedarme con solo eso. Quería ser su mundo como el lo era para mi; fue eso mismo, que ahora era dominado por esos _"sentimientos"_ en mi. Adapte mi casa, hice una limpieza profunda ese fin de semana, tenia que tener todo listo para lo que estaba pensando hacer.

Días antes, después de saber el nombre del hombre que me robo mi vida, comencé a vigilarlo. Sabia a que hora salia de su casa, a que hora regresaba, sus amigos que lo iban a visitar. Todo, cada movimiento de mi niño lo guardaba en mi mente sin imaginar que eso lo iba a usar mas adelante.

Ahí estaba yo, en una noche fría de febrero aguardando el momento oportuno para interceptar a la persona que esperaba. Lo sabia, esa noche su esposo no llegaría, de hecho casi nunca estaba en casa porque trabajaba en algo que era desconocido para mi, pero que le ocupaba demasiado tiempo que no podía otorgárselo a su amado ¡que descuidado! pero que fortuna para mi. Sabia que así me amaría con mas razón. Yo tenia todo el tiempo del mundo y del otro, para otorgárselo a el y solo a el.

LLego el momento, vi los faros del auto alumbrar hacia la puerta de la cochera- yo ya estaba dentro, había logrado entrar sin ser visto- La cual se abrió, viendo un auto negro adentrarse; del bajo Eren, venia con unas bolsas de un super no muy lejos de ahí. Yo aguardaba en mi lugar, tranquilo y esperando el momento oportuno. El prendió la luz de su cocina comenzando a guardar la leche, los huevos, la verdura en el refrijerador. Abrí la puerta, el escucho un ruido y lo alerto. Yo sabia que vivía solo, o la mayoría del tiempo mas bien, así que si el escuchaba algo fuera de lo normal era seguro que se asustaría y era lo que menos quería. Me volví a esconder entre una pared, cuando el parece que bajo la guardia de nuevo, comenzó a tararear una canción, quizá lo hacia para no sentirse solo en ese grande hogar que tenia, pero eso solo fue ventaja para mi porque no sintió que yo iba cauteloso hacia el, hacia un lado de esa puerta.

No se como contar esto, porque paso increíblemente rápido hasta para mi, pero tratare de resumirlo. El cerro la puerta del refrigerador y fue que ahí nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Eren me miraba sorprendido, asustado; mas sin en cambio yo, estaba tranquilo. Abrió su boca en lo que parecía que emitiría un grito, pero fue callado por un pañuelo que le coloque en la boca previamente humedecido de cloroformo. Se removía entre mis brazos, sus ojos brillaban de terror, pero eso solo me excito mas de lo que ya estaba en esos momentos; poco a poco dejo de luchar contra mi, así mismo, pude sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre mi mano libre. Retire el pañuelo hasta que me asegure que ya no se movería mas, guarde el trapo en una bolsa de mi pantalón para estar mas libre, entonces lo cargue entre mis brazos. _"Hermoso"_ fue lo que pensé, indefenso entre mis brazos, pero no tenia tiempo para contemplarlo; seguía la fase dos de mi plan:_ llevarlo conmigo._

Estacione mi auto atrás de su casa, para que nadie pudiera ver cuando me lo llevaba. Lo deje recostado en los asientos de atrás, saque unas cuerdas de la cajuela y lo amarre de pies y manos, luego le puse una mordaza y le cubrí los ojos. No sabia cuanto tiempo podía durar el efecto del químico antes de que despertara, pero no podía arriesgarme así que en cuanto me asegure de que no se movería aun si despertara, aborde el asiento del piloto, arranque el auto, llevando a mi amor hacia la que ahora seria su hogar.  
En cuanto llegue, estaba emocionado. Eren seguía inconsciente por lo que para mi eso fue demasiado conveniente, lo cargue desde la cochera de mi casa, hasta el cuarto que había preparado especialmente para el. _¡ya quería verlo despierto!_ quería que viera su nuevo hogar, _"seguro se pondrá feliz"_ me sonreiría como en las fotos que revelaba del. No podía esperar, pero tenia que hacerlo, por lo menos hasta que el cloroformo se desvaneciera de su organismo.

En lo que esperaba, fui a la cocina. No era bueno haciéndole de cocinero, pero ese día tenia que lucirme, ¡Es de Eren de quien les hablo! por supuesto tenia que esforzarme, mostrarle con mi guiso lo mucho que lo amo. No fue gran cosa, un puré de papa, unas espinacas hervidas, junto con agua, y unos chocolates de postre. Ahí mate mi tiempo de espera, mis ansias. Todo lo acomode de manera armoniosa sobre la charola, con una rosa en un pequeño florero tan delgado como el mismo tallo de la flor. Yo nunca me considere ni romántico ni meloso, pero ahora mismo Eren era mi inspiración, nadie me vería mas que el, así que al diablo.

En cuanto llegue a la habitación donde puse a reposar a Eren este se agitó en cuanto me escucho, pues aun tenia la venda en los ojos. Estaba asustado, y no lo culpo, se encogió en la cama como podía ya que estaba atado de manos sobre la cabecera. Vi que en cuanto me senté en la cama a un lado del, dejando la charola en el buro su respiración de un momento a otro se agitó. Quería tranquilizarlo, pero en cuanto me aproxime para quitarle la vendoleta dio un brinco.

-tranquilo...solo te quitaré esto... es seguro que tienes hambre ¿no es así? debes comer algo.

El negaba con la cabeza, pude ver su sudor resbalarse de la frente callendo en el pañuelo que le cubría los ojos. Pase por su frente un pañuelo seco para secarle. Seguía asustado. No, eso no, no quería que me temiera, ese no era mi propósito, entonces entendí que tenia que permitirle verme. Estar sin poder ver donde estaba, incapaz de moverse, y hablándole un desconocido debía ser duro para el. Sabia que una vez que me viera, ya no seria desconocido.

En cuanto le quite la vendoleta comenzó a abrir los ojos muy lentamente, como si se tratara de acoplar al lugar que lo rodeaba. Poco a poco vio su alrededor, hasta que sus ojos esmeralda se toparon con los míos. Me miraba con suplica, con miedo. Eso pronto tenia que pasar.

-¿te acuerdas de mi?-el parecio dudar un momento, me vio un poco mas sintiendo como esa mirada verde me perforaba. Entonces asintió, yo sonreí ¡sabia quien era yo! ahora lo amaba mas, me tenia en su mente eso me hacia feliz-de acuerdo, te quitaré la mordaza, pero promete que no gritarás, no te haré daño, te lo prometo. Has lo que te digo y todo saldrá bien-el volvio a asentir, pude ver que no mentía así que le quite el trapo de su boca; en cuanto hice eso pude ver que movió su mandíbula de un lado a otro, liberándose del dolor que ese trapo le causaba a las comisuras de su boca.

-¿Por...porque?-temerosamente me pregunto-¿Le hice algo? ¿quiere dinero? Erwin puede darle el que quiera...estoy seguro.

-no seas tonto...no quiero dinero.

-¿entonces, que quiere de mi? ¿porque me hace esto?

Quería aclarar sus dudas, decirle todo lo que guardaba en mi interior pero sabia que tenia que ser poco a poco, para que el entendiera y me amara.

-te quiero a ti Eren. Pero ya habrá tiempo de hablar, ahora lo importante es que comas-le ofreci una cuchara llena de puré de papa que lo dirigía a su boca, pero el me esquivo.

-¿tiempo? no...yo...yo no quiero estar aquí...por favor...déjeme ir...prometo que no le diré a nadie...haré que esto nunca paso...pero por favor...

Oh no, me estaba lastimando sus palabras. _¿porque quería irse?_ estaba conmigo _¿porque?_ no, no podía permitirlo.

-no digas eso Eren...me lastimas. Come, y veras que después podrás pensar con claridad-le volví a acercar la cuchara y de nuevo me la evadió.

-¿lo lastimo? ¡usted es quien me lastima! me tiene amarrado...sin explicación...déjeme ir...mi esposo debe estar preocupado...por favor...

-no Eren, no insistas...anda, come.

-¡no quiero comer! ¡quiero irme! ¡dejeme ir! ¡dejeme o gritaré!-comenzo a mirar a todos lados, no sabia que buscaba- ¡auxilio! ¡auxilo! ¡alguien, por favor!

De nuevo, algo se apodero de mi. Me puse furioso, Eren no me obedecía, Eren era guerrero y me estaba lastimando con sus palabras. No pude evitarlo, le di una bofetada tan fuerte que hasta los huesos de las falanges me dolieron increíblemente. Cuando lo vi tenia el labio roto e hinchado, pero seguía consiente, aprovechando que estaba aturdido por el golpe que le di le puse la mordaza de nuevo.

-oh...lo siento Eren...¿te golpie muy duro?-me acerque para verle la herida pero el me evadió fríamente. Me miraba, me miraba con determinación y un gran odio. ¡Diablos! ¿que provocaba ese niño en mi? estaba duro, duro como una piedra. Esa mirada me hizo amarlo mas-¿ves? ¿ves lo que sucede si me haces enojar? no debes hacerme enojar Eren...portate bien. Ahora, come algo ¿si? hazlo por mi, hazlo por tu Levi.

Queriendo reconciliación le aproxime la cuchara con comida, No quiso, y yo ya no quería perder los estribos otra vez, no quería que me temiera, queria que se diera cuenta de mi amor para que así el también se diera cuenta que a quien amaba era a mi.

-¿porque no quieres comer? lo prepare especialmente para ti. No deberías ser tan malo conmigo después de que te estoy dando toda mi atención ¿no te das cuenta? prepare esta habitación para ti, te hice comida ¿y así me pagas? no deberías ser tan cruel.

El me miro, ahora no supe como interpretar su mirada. Estaba envuelta entre la sorpresa, y el miedo; entre la angustia y la duda. Ya no insisti mas, así que me lleve la charola indignado, y herido hacia la cocina. Si no quería comer, entonces no le daría de comer.

A la mañana siguiente la realidad me asotó en la cara como una cruda. Tenia que ir a trabajar, pero yo no podía dejar a Eren solo, por otro lado no podía levantar sospechas. Prepare un desayuno para el, esperando que ahora quisiera comer. En cuanto entre a la habitación el sintió mi presencia porque se movió apenas de la cama para abrir los ojos dándose cuenta que seguía donde lo puse, pude ver en sus ojos un deje de incredulidad; sin embargo yo sabia que tenia que darle tiempo para que se habituara a lo que seria su nuevo hogar a mi lado.

-Ayer comenzamos mal Eren. ¿Que te parece una reconciliación? vamos, tengo que ir a trabajar. Debes desayunar, ahora si debes tener hambre ¿no?-deje la charola con el pan tostado con miel, el jugo de naranja, y un pan dulce en el buro sentandome en la cama a lado del-te quitare ese sucio trapo, no grites, por favor...no quiero molestarme contigo ¿de acuerdo? seras buen niño ¿verdad?

El asintió, parecía que estaba mas calmado y yo estaba feliz de que al fin me estaba aceptando.

-¡mira! ¿te gusta? me esforcé mucho en hacerlo, no soy bueno cocinando así que, espero sea de tu agrado.

-Levi...¿Levi, verdad?-una punzada en mi corazón, creí que no recordaba mi nombre y me lo preguntaba para corroborar.

-¡dijiste que me recordabas! ¿Por qué me preguntas?

-si...te recuerdo...-me contesto nervioso cuando yo alce la voz, ni siquiera me percate de eso si no hasta que vi que el brinco-por favor Levi...necesito ir al baño, me duelen los brazos y las muñecas. sueltame...por favor...prometo portarme bien.

-anda...come un poco, el pan sigue caliente y la miel se escurre-le ofresi el pan a su boca, no quería discutir con el así que ignore su petición.

-no...por favor...necesito ir al baño...-me suplicaba, pero yo tenia que ser mas fuerte, no podía dejarme convencer por el. Estaba aun molesto por lo de la noche, así que, que yo lo perdonara le iba a costar.

-Eren ¿otra vez con problemas? vamos, tienes que comer. Hazlo por mi, y haré cosas por ti.

Entonces fue que mordió el pan, lo vi remolerlo, luego le di un trago de jugo que me acepto. Estaba contento, el me obedecía sabiendo que a partir de ese momento nuestra unión comenzaba a formarse, el estaba aceptando que me amaba al aceptar mi comida; sin embargo, el hizo algo que no espere; me escupió el bocado de pan con el jugo en el en toda mi cara, pude saborear eso con mi nariz, pues mi boca seguía cerrada, pero en una recta linea por el enfado de su acción ¿porque lo hacia? otra vez me estaba haciendo enfadar.

-¡pudrete! tu y tu estúpida comida. ¡mal nacido!-en eso vi que agachó la mirada sonrojado, haciendo que yo intentara mirarlo percatandome de que entre sus piernas comenzaba a emanar un liquido amarillento.

-Eren...-esa furia de la primera noche se apodero de mi; le di una, dos, tres bofetadas-¡ensusiaste las sabanas! ¡que sucio eres!

-infeliz...te dije que...tenia que ir al baño...maldito loco...hijo de...puta...-sus palabras siseaba por su boca con un serpenteante desdén que pude sentirlo y que me excito de sobre manera. Mi Eren me sorprendía cada vez mas, no era como el de las fotos, no, era mil veces mejor, lo cual me hizo amarlo aun mas.

-Oh Eren...¿que me has hecho? te amo maldito mocoso...

-¡estas loco! ¡zafado! ¡infeliz! ¡mal nacido!

-jajajajaja...-puse mi mano sobre mi cara, Eren estaba gritandome, nuestra segunda discusión, estaba feliz, por fin no estábamos relacionando-no sabes lo feliz que me haces...en serio...pero eso no quita el hecho de que ensuciaste mis sabanas, ademas de que sigues queriendo no comer. Tendre que ser malo contigo también.

Lucho porque no le pusiera la mordaza pero poco podía hacer en su condición; esta vez se la apreté tan fuerte, que incluso la tela se le enterró entre las comisuras de su boca. Me lleve la charola y lo deje ahí, el pujaba intentando decir algo pero yo ya no lo escuche.

Muy a mi pesar me fui a trabajar. Llegue un poco tarde, ya que Petra me esperaba recargada sobre la cortina de metal del local. Ella se sorprendió de mi retraso ya que soy normalmente muy puntual. No tenia porque darle explicaciones así que solo abri el local diciéndole que se pusiera a trabajar.

El día se me hizo endemoniadamente largo, queria irme a casa, Eren me esperaba, seguro ya estaba de mejor humor así que podríamos hablar con calma acerca de lo que discutimos. En cuanto termino el día, corrí a Petra a su casa sin parecer ansioso, para luego irme a mi hogar.

Rápidamente deje mi chevy en la cochera, tomando el recipiente de ese químico que tan bien me había servido, deposite un poco sobre un trapo y me lo lleve hacia la habitación donde mi Eren me esperaba.

En cuanto entre el no pareció percibirme hasta después de unos momentos -ya que estaba domido-, para ese entonces yo le cubrí la boca con ese trapo, peleo un poco, pero rápidamente durmió bajo el efecto del cloroformo.  
Entonces procedí, le cambie las sabanas, Lo bañe; ¡Rayos! fue lo mas difícil, no se como describir esto, pero no se que poder humano se apodero de mi para no hacerlo mio en cuanto lo vi desnudo cuando lo bañaba. Su cuerpo torneado pero si exagerar, el vello en sus axilas le daban un aire de masculinidad, preguntándome ¿cuantos años tenia? oh, aun había mucho que teníamos que descubrir uno del otro. El bosque frondoso entre sus piernas que ocultaban su falo en reposo, era tan sensual, apenas si lo toque un poco cuando lo lavaba, tuve que contenerme lo mas que pude, pero creo que aun así en mi pantalón, justo entre mis piernas, ya estaba despertando mi miembro. ¡Joder! ¡como me moría por meterselo! verlo estremecerse entre mis brazos, verlo sonrojado, envuelto en el frenesí de mis caderas sobre las suyas, suplicando mas. Me dije que después de bañarlo a el, el que seguiria tenia que ser yo, pero con agua fría para sacar tanta idea sexual de mi cabeza. Por consiguiente, cuando termine, le puse ropa que había comprado previamente antes de llegar a mi casa; ¡vaya! le quedaba muy bien. Era una playera de color café con listones enfrente, una sudadera verde, y un pantalón de mezclilla. ¡Que bello se veía! ojala pronto nos reconciliaramos para que cuando el aceptara que me amaba entonces pudiéramos salir tomados de la mano a algún lugar. Al cine, al parque, donde sea que fuera con el y pudiera presumirlo o hasta comprarle toda la ropa que el me pidiera, me hacia inmensamente dichoso el imaginar todo aquello.

Lo deje de nuevo en la habitación, amarrandolo de las muñecas en la cabecera de la cama. Fui a la sala, comí una comida instantánea para apurarme a prepararle su comida. Habia comprado también un recetario por lo que ahora seria menos difícil cocinarle; en realidad no entendí como es que antes no podía hacerlo, ¡era bien fácil! entonces sonrei como idiota, ¡el amor lo puede todo! eso lo entendí en el acto; mi amor por Eren hacia que pudiera incluso cocinar ¡que grande era mi niño! nadie podía lograr lo que el en mi. Nadie mas que el, ¡tenia que demostrarlo! así el se daría cuenta que en el fondo el también me amaba, solo tenia que convencerlo con mis actos de amor hacia el.

Cuando tuve lista la comida la acomode de manera que se viera apetitosa sobre la charola _"¡esta vez no podría rechazarme!"_ me dije alentandome a mi mismo, sintiéndome orgulloso por lo que había preparado. Un delicioso _omoirasu*_ con una linea en forma de _"S"_ sobre el de captsu, agua de sabor, y una rebanada de pay de manzana que también había comprado en el super. Eren no se podía quejar, estaba seguro que ahora no se negaría a comer lo que con tanto amor le había preparado.

En cuanto entre a la habitación el comenzaba a reaccionar, aturdido por los efectos del cloroformo.

-debes sentirte mareado, pero descuida...pronto pasara-Puse como las otras veces, la charola de comida sobre el buro a un lado de la cama.

El me miraba, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacia, el mareo del cloroformo creo que no lo dejaba que me reconociera bien.

-Eren...sigo molesto. Pero no soy rencoroso, así que...hagamos un trato. Come un poco ¿si? y prometo que seré bueno contigo. No me gusta que estemos peleados.

El se quedo quieto entonces le quite la mordaza, viendo que tenia una marca roja y algo sangrante en donde antes estaba el trapo que tuve que colocarle. Le acerque un pedazo que corte con el tenedor y se lo aproxime a su boca, se negó, volvi a insistir y me volvió a evadir.

-Eren..no...no me hagas enfadar.

-haz lo que quieras...yo no comeré, prefiero morirme antes que aceptar cualquier cosa que venga de ti. ¡Dejame ir!

Me sentí frustrado. ¿Que tenia que hacer para que Eren aceptara mi amor por el? quería llorar, pero en vez de eso le tome de la barbilla obligando a que abriera su boca y le metí varios pedazos del omoirasu a su boca y luego se la cerré.

-¡come! ¡come maldición!

Vi que por su manzana de adán paso unos tragos, en eso lo solté pero debido a que se atragantó escupió tosiendo ensuciando la playera nueva que le había comprado. ¡Maldicion! estaba tan furioso. Le golpee de nuevo, varias veces sobre su cara, y luego cuando vi que estaba a nada de perder el conocimiento le obligue a tomar el agua de sabor que queriendo o no la tomara.

-mal...maldito...cof...-dijo con dificultad en lo que yo le limpiaba con servilletas tratando de eliminar lo mas posible la comida de su ropa.

-tendre que cambiarte...mirate, debes portarte bien Eren.

Volvió a adormecerlo con cloroformo, le bañe de nuevo y lo volví a su habitación. Entonces a mi pesar, lo deje solo, me dije que quiza tenia que darle mas tiempo.

Pasaron dos días, dos días en los que no fui a verlo. Estaba muy molesto que temía perder los estribos de nuevo. Entonces fui a verlo. Ni tengo que decir que estaba completamente sucio de orina y excremento olía horriblemente mal, agregando que sus heridas en la cara, que le había provocado por su culpa, por no ser bueno conmigo, estaban apenas curando con moretones en su cara. No, no podía trabajar, así que ese día le dije a Petra que estaba enfermo, que ella se hiciera cargo del local -claro, después de tener a Eren en mi casa disponía de menos tiempo, por lo que le di una copia de las llaves a Petra, confiaba en ella así que no había problema- tenia mucho que hacer.

Volví a bañarlo, quitando todo resto de suciedad, dejándolo impecable, incluso le compre otra muda de ropa con la cual, como siempre, se veía hermoso.

Fue ahí, que paso lo que desato mi gran amor por el.

En cuanto iba a amararle las muñecas de nueva cuenta en la cabecera, Eren abrió los ojos, y no se donde o como, me enterró un tenedor justo en el hombro. Los dos días anteriores me percate que en mis utensilios me faltaba un tenedor, yo tenia todo en simetría, sabia cuando algo me faltaba, así que me percate de ese tenedor. Lo busque, pero nunca lo encontré, enfurecí, pero se me paso en cuanto fui al super y compre un juego igual de cucharas y tenedores tirando el que ya tenia que estaba incompleto; de nada me servia tenerlo si me hacia falta un tenedor. La duda se había disipado, Eren, ingeniosamente se había hecho de un tenedor en algún momento que me descuide, ahora lo usaba en mi contra. No negare que me dolió, siendo ese dolor mi peor error. Eren se dirigía a la puerta dispuesto a salir_ ¡iba a dejarme! ¡no, no lo iba a permitir!_ ignorando mi dolor, me saque el tenedor que apenas si perforo mi piel para ir tras Eren que le alcance de las piernas haciéndolo caer. Ese día sude mucho, forsejamos entre los dos por la dominancia, pero yo sabia que no podía permitirle ganar porque entonces se iría de mi lado. Azote su cabeza en cuanto la tuve entre mis manos sobre el suelo hasta que vi que perdió el conocimiento. Le tomo el pulso, estaba vivo, no quería que mi enfado pudiera matarlo, no, eso nunca me lo permitiría. Entonces lo amarre así, inconsciente, le cure las heridas que le provoque por el forcejeo y yo hice lo que pude con la que el me provoco. No, no es lo que piensan, no lo odie, incluso esa herida era prueba de su amor por mi. Estaba contento. Cada acción, por muy dura que fuera, yo sabia que tenia que soportarla. Yo tenia mis modos de mostrarle mi amor, supe que Eren tenia los suyos así que los recibí con los brazos abiertos.

No obstante, siempre esta ese "pero" ese maldito "pero" que jode. Eren peleaba, cada vez mas y mas. Yo no entendía porque a pesar de mis esfuerzos, de mi dedicación el seguía negando que realmente me amaba. Fue ahí que entendí. Cada pelea, cada herida, cada discusión, cada intento de escape me estaba diciendo con desesperación algo._ ¡Teniamos que unirnos!_ si, eso era, Eren me estaba diciendo con sus actos que teníamos que unirnos como pareja. ¡Cuanto habia esperado para este momento! ahora no tenia que contenerme, podía amarlo sin reservas. Asi que prepare todo ese día, Lo bañe a el -claro asegurandome que dormía con el cloroformo antes de eso- y luego yo. Ya conocía su cuerpo, pero de vista, aun tenia que descubrir las zonas que lo hacían estremecer, imaginarmelo me hizo realmente desearlo aun mas, si es que se podia.

Esa noche, puse unas velas en la habitación para que pareciera mas romántico, y una música deliciosamente tranquila que nos hiciera entrar en ambiente. Espere, espere paciente hasta que el comenzó a despertar. Me vio, el se vio, encogiendo sus piernas ocultando su sexo que yo ya conocía bien por las veces que lo bañaba.

-¡¿que...porque?! Levi...¿Que pretendes?

-tranquilo...no tienes porque estar nervioso, yo voy a tratarte con mucho amor-me aproxime a el y me quite la bata que tenia, solo la bata que tenia, subiendome a la cama para hincarme enfrente del.

-¡no! ¡todo menos eso! por favor...ya no te escupire la comida, ya no intentare escapar, pero por favor...esto no...esto...

-oh que lindo...estas todo nervioso. No tienes porque temer, se que has estado esperando esto, se que tus rechazos es porque no te he complacido como se debe; pero descuida, ya te entendí. Hoy seremos uno Eren.

-¡noooo! ¡estas desquisiado! ¿Quien dijo que yo quería esto? ¡no voy a hacerlo!

-Eren...ya te dije, no debes estar nervioso. Te tratare bien, haré que lo disfrutes.

-¡no, por favor! no quiero...-sus ojos comenzaron a llorar lentamente en lo que su voz se quebraba lleno de pena, pero yo sabia que estaba angustiado de como seria nuestra unión. Tenia que tranquilizarlo.

-pero si me lo has estado diciendo...ya te entendí. Hoy seremos uno Eren, a partir de hoy todo estará bien entre nosotros.

Para cuando me aproxime a su cuello para depositarle besos tiernos el se tenso en lo que no paraba de llorar, en lo que yo con mis manos acariciando su rostro le retire cada lagrima delicadamente, como si se tratara del pétalo de una rosa. No quería herirlo, nos íbamos a amar así que no habría ni gritos, ni golpes ni forcejeo. Que equivocado estaba. Eren tenia sus pies libres, con ellos me pateo para alejarme, pero de nuevo acorte la distancia entre nosotros, le quería besar sus labios pero el no me dejaba ahondar en su boca, y cuando al fin pude meter mi lengua, me mordió tan fuerte que me sangró. Se removía debajo de mi inquieto y miedoso. Yo le pedía que se calmara, que todo saldría bien, pero el no me escuchaba. Tuve que amordazarlo de nuevo para que dejara de gritar, no quería que los vecinos se asustaran y nos interrumpieran en nuestro primer momento intimo. Todo intento mio por querer tratarlo bien, al final fue en vano. Eren se removía, se negaba, gemía con furia como si en ese ruido quisiera decir algo, que la mordaza no le permitía. Yo lo ame, lo ame tan fuerte como podía demostrárselo, tanto que entre en el tan fuertemente que lo hice sangrar. El trataba de gritar, seguía sin aceptar lo que pasaba "que ingenuo" ya estaba siendo poseído por mi no tenia caso que siguiera nervioso. Su furia, sus ojos que me seguían mirando con desdén a pesar de su actual posición me hicieron excitarme de manera desconocida, arremetí contra el un par de veces antes de que terminara. ¡Si hubieran visto su cara! el no se creía cuando me vine dentro, pues abrió los ojos tan grandemente que una lagrima se corrió por sus mejillas, así mismo el se vino también. Estaba tan sorprendido y tan asustado, creo que no esperaba que el se viniera. Que hermoso mi niño, no sintió su orgasmo, fue algo parecido a un éxtasis seco. Lo abrase, en lo que el temblaba y gemía tras la mordaza. Al fin eramos uno, ya nada ni nadie, ni el tal Erwin -que burlonamente paso por mis pensamientos puesto que quería burlarme en su cara y decirle "ahora Eren es mio, me pertenece en cuerpo y alma"- me lo podría arrebatar ya.

Al menos esa vez, fueron tres o quizá cuatro veces las que pude venirme dentro de mi Eren. El ya no luchaba, solo se estremecía cuando sentía que me venia dentro del. Pobre, lo había hecho desgastarse demasiado, así que cuando termine igualmente agotado saque mi pene ya cansado y flácido de su entrada. Creo que me había excedido un poco, tenia el ano desgarrado, y no paraba de sangrar, incluso hasta puedo decir que le palpitaba; No, no era exceso, mas bien era la muestra, la marca que deje en el del poderoso amor que siento por el.

Al menos unas dos o tres veces después de eso volvimos a unirnos; en todas esas ocasiones el se resistía al principio pero al final sedia a mis caricias, a mis besos, a mis mimos. Yo era todo para el, el solo tenia que aceptarlo. Y tenia razón, ya luego no renegaba, al menos no tanto como al inicio de nuestra relación.

Los días pasaban, no comía mucho, pero al menos probaba uno o dos bocados, cuando lo "dormía" me encargaba de bañarlo, y cambiarlo de ropa. Sin embargo era difícil administrar mi tiempo entre el trabajo, y cuidar a Eren; aun así, me las ingeniaba para que, después de atender mi estudio, llegar a mi casa dedicando todo ese tiempo a el. Los fines de semana solo estaba al pendiente de lo que le hiciera falta, incluso discutíamos en ocasiones porque el no quería comer, o porque quería ir al baño. El no iba al baño el baño era un pato o aveces cuando no se aguantaba lo era la cama. La verdad no me importaba mucho tener que cambiar las sabanas, o incluso hasta el colchón; Eren lo valía, hacia cualquier cosa por el no importando cuanto gastara. Los días pasaban rápido, las semanas mas así mismo los meses de nuestro tiempo como pareja. Ahí, ahí fue, en los meses que pasaban, que pude percatarme de algo. Eren aveces, cuando parecía de buenas, me pedía algo que se le antojaba; si lo hubieran visto, parecía un pequeño niño rogandome por antojos; al principio pensaba que se trataba de un capricho propio de su edad, pero después comprendí que era algo mas. Sus ojos parecía brillar mas, su hambre era un poco mas fuerte, así como su estomago comenzó a abultar. ¡Si! ahí estaba la clave de todo; Eren estaba presentando cambios, cambios en su cuerpo y en su actuar, incluso pude notar que sus pecho estaba abultado pareciendo como si hiciera ejercicio, y sus pezones se veían tan rosados que, incluso una vez que se los presione pude ver leche emanar de ellos. Asi fue como, en un momento para salir de la duda, compre una prueba de embarazo, de esas caseras que venden en las farmacias. Yo no se lo mencione, pero cuando uso el pato moje esa prueba con su orina; esperando, esperando, hasta ver que la prueba marcaba lo que sabia: "positivo" ¡Eren estaba embarazado! ¡no podia creerlo! eso me hizo feliz, nada mejor que un niño para unirnos aun mas. Tenia que hacérselo saber, el tenia que ser parte de mi dicha. Fui a su habitación, el me miro asustado, cuando me acerque a el se contrajo sobre el colchón soltando un gemido tras la mordaza; sin embargo me acerque, le quite lo que le impedía hablar.

-¡Eren! ¡soy tan feliz!-lo tome entre mis brazos fuertemente, sentí como se tenso por un momento pero no dijo nada-¡tendremos un niño, un hermoso hijo tuyo y mio! ¿no te hace eso feliz? ese niño que estar creciendo dentro de ti sera la muestra viva de nuestro amor.

En cuanto me deslinde del para verlo a la cara. ¡Ay no! me quebré totalmente, el estaba llorando.

-no...no puede ser...me lo temía..me lo temía...-decia, pero parecía no decírmelo a mi, y luego me dirigió una mirada; me miraba con despresio-¡no quiero! ¡no quiero tenerlo! si es tuyo, ¡menos!

-¿porque dices eso?

-yo me hice esa operación, me implantaron ese útero artificial para tener hijos con Erwin ¡no contigo!

-Eren...no, no puedes hablar en serio...-mi felicidad callo de mi cara, y rompió mi corazón al escuchar sus frías palabras.

-¡hablo muy en serio, maldito...loco! ¡yo quiero a mi esposo, quiero a Erwin! ¿cuando lograras entenderlo? ¡no importa cuanto me tengas aquí! ¡no importa lo que hagas! yo...yo...¡jamas sentire amor por ti! ¡jamas!

Un momento mas me miro, con esos ojos esmeralda, con esas pupilas que lejos de dedicarme una brillo encantador como en las fotos, me dedicaba desprecio, frialdad. Por primera vez sentí frío con esos ojos. No le dije nada, no le pegue, ni le grite, tampoco lo obligue a tener intimidad para reconciliarnos. Simplemente abandone la habitación. El estaba mal, supe que no era el, no era el, el que hablaba, si no sus hormonas por eso estaba diciendo algo que no sentía realmente.  
No recuerdo con exactitud, pero lo castigue por varios días sin hablarle. Solo le dejaba el alimento, quitandole una de las esposas -había optado por ellas, eran mejores que los amarres- de una mano para que comiera, regresaba después de al menos una hora o después de mi trabajo, pero el apenas si había tocado alimento. Yo quería decirle que tenia que comer, mas que nada por el pequeño ser que crecía en su interior, pero no estaba listo para hablar con el. Tenia que hacerle entender que me habia herido. Aunado a eso, el seguía igual, si no hasta esa vez que me hablo cuando yo me llevaba la charola con la comida apenas tocada.

-Levi...

No le hice caso, me dirigía a la salida.

-Levi, por favor...

Esa suplica me partió, haciendo que yo girara hacia el para verlo ahí. Esposado con sus manos una a lado de la cabecera sobre la cama, me miraba implorante. ¿como podía negarme? no, no podia; me quede así, sin acercarme solo esperando que me iba a decir.

-por favor...por favor...necesito...

-¿Que necesitas? ¡ahora si necesitas de mi! ¡me lastimaste Eren!

-ya, ya se pero...yo...tienes que entender...por favor...no puedes tenerme así por siempre ¿oh...si? por favor Levi...déjame ir...si quieres a este niño te lo daré, te lo daré si eso quieres, pero por favor...¡permite que me vaya!

-después de todo este tiempo juntos, despues de todo el amor que te he dado tu...¿aun así quieres dejarme? No Eren, ¡recapacita!

-oh no Levi...estas mal...muy mal ¿porque no puedes darte cuenta? yo no te am...

-¡callate no lo digas! ¡no voy a escucharte!

-Levi...

-¡no, no hablare contigo mas! no hasta que entiendas, que tu lugar es aquí, conmigo.

Ya no opte por decir mas. Eren estaba fuera de si, no sabia lo que decía, sus hormonas como madre no lo dejaban pensar bien.

Sucedió entonces, me hizo enojar tanto en esa ocasión que no medi mi furia; ¡me saco de mis cabales! esa noche discutíamos de nuevo, me decía que amaba a su esposo, que se iría con el. Yo no podía mas con esa aseveración tan descarada de su parte ¿como podia decir eso? ¡yo lo amaba incluso mas que ese rubio! tenia que entenderlo; no obstante, seguía negando que al que amaba era a mi.

-¡ya cállate Eren!

-no...no Levi...ya te lo dije...entre mas tiempo me tengas aquí, mas te odiare, mas renegare, seguiré peleando y...este hijo...¡te lo daré! si, es lo que quieres, Levi ¿me escuchas? te lo daré a cambio de mi libertad. ¡dejame ir Levi!

-¡no, eso jamas! tu y mi hijo deben estar conmigo.

-¡pero yo no te amo, ni amo a este ser! el no tiene la culpa...lo se...¡pero yo no lo pedí!

-¿entonces porque te operaste?

-¡ya te lo dije! lo hice por Erwin.

-no, ¡basta! ya no lo menciones.

-¡es la verdad! yo lo hice para tener un hijo del. ¡no tuyo! es mas...¡yo ni te conocía! solo ese día en la cafetería...¿como pudiste pensar que te amaba solo por apenas cruzar unas palabras? ¡si que debes estar muy mal de la cabeza maldito loco!

-¡ya te conocía! ya te conocía desde antes. Erwin iba a mi estudio a revelar fotos, fotos donde tu aparecias. ¡asi me enamore de ti!

-nego con la cabeza, parecía que no me creia-que demencia la tuya...

-¡no! ¡es amor! ¡es amor! si dices que te hiciste eso por el...¿entonces porque no tuviste hijos del? ¡dime!

-¡no contestare a eso!

-¡claro! es porque estabas destinado a amarme a mi, a tener un hijo conmigo.

-no...eso no es verdad Levi...

-entonces...¿porque? ¿porque no te embarazaste del? es claro...es porque me...

-¡el es estéril! ¡es estéril!-me interrumpio, pude ver que lloraba demencialmente-¿satisfecho? no es que no quisiera...el no pudo...el...-pude ver que le dolía hablar de ello. Erwin no le pudo dar los hijos que quería, pero estaba yo.

-¿lo ves? ahi esta la prueba. Yo si pude darte un hijo, el esta dentro de ti. Eso nadie lo cambiara, así como el amor que nos tenemos.

-¡no! di lo que quieras...pero yo nunca, nunca te amare. Tu quieres convencerme de que te amo, yo también intentare a mi modo de que te convenscas de que no es así. ¡yo no te necesito a ti! ¡ni a ti ni a este bebe!

Volví a callar, lo deje solo un momento, fui a la comedor, me apoye en la barra de la cocina para tratar de calmarme, pero no pude. Mi vista se clavo en el mueble donde tenia los cuchillos. Ahí estaba otra vez, ese impulso por mis sentimientos fuertes hacia Eren. Si no quería aceptar que el me amaba a mi y no a Erwin, se lo haría ver a la fuerza. Regrese a la habitación con el cuchillo a mis espaldas; Eren me hablo, pero no le hice caso, luchando contra sus piernas porque pataleaba, le quite los pantalones, puse una toalla bajo su cadera y entonces el vio el cuchillo.

-¿Levi? oye...¿que...que haces?-le amarre los pies para que no se moviera, tenia que quedarse quieto y sabia que no me lo iba a permitir.

-Erwin te hizo sufrir porque no puede darte hijos ¿no es así? así que lo haré sufrir a el también por ello. Si el te encuentra, que lo dudo, pero si lo hace, esto lo hará sufrir. por favor, se valiente mi amor, es para hacer sufrir a ese malvado-tome el cuchillo de cocina, luego con la otra mano tome su miembro calculando donde cortaria-descuida, seré rápido, esto no dolera mucho

-¡no! ¡Levi, no lo hagas!

-vas a ser madre, ya no lo necesitaras.

Arrebatadamente le amordase para que no gritara, le apreté tan fuerte como pude, el comenzó a llorar y a gemir desmesuradamente. Intento luchar, como siempre, pero fue en vano. Levante la mano hacia arriba con el cuchillo y de un movimiento rápido le corte su pene. ¡Rayos! como sangró, Eren emitió un fuerte gemido, seguía llorando y pujaba; sabia que le dolía así que acerque un trapo con cloroformo -que también previne junto con el cuchillo- para que durmiera y no pensara en el dolor.

A mi modo pare el sangrado, le puse mucho hielo y algunos analgésicos que le inyecte, ya que, si despertaba, no sintiera el dolor. Le puse antiséptico en forma de pomada en la herida viva, para finalizar, le vende como pude. Ya estaba, Eren ahora jamas me abandonaría. Erwin sufriría como hizo sufrir a mi amado.

Eren estaba molesto por lo que hice, pero me dije que con el tiempo el entendería que lo hice por nuestro bien, y para hacer sufrir a Erwin por no darle hijos a mi pequeño mocoso. La herida afortunadamente fue curando poco a poco, tambien le daba paracetalmol para bajarle la fiebre por la infección, así como naproxeno para desinflamarle. Fueron días difíciles para los dos, yo tenia que estar constantemente cuidándolo, entre mi trabajo y el cuidado que tenia que darle me fue difícil, pero no imposible, nada era imposible si se trataba de mi amor. Con el paso de los días, la infección sedio, la fiebre igual, y pudo curarse. Eren tenia ganas de vivir, sabia que era por el y por nuestro hijo y eso me hizo feliz.

Su vientre cada vez crecía mas y mas una vez incluso lo sentí patear, yo no sabia, pero Eren me lo dijo. Ese niño era muy inquieto, varias veces que acariciaba el viente de mi amor cuando dormía o cuando lo bañaba, o incluso mientras le daba de comer podía sentir sus pataditas. ¡que niño tan imperactivo seria! me dije, seguro seria tan rebelde como su madre, y tan astuto como yo, su padre. Ya lo amaba, ya amaba a ese ser sin conocerlo. El tiempo en reversa estaba mas cerca, yo no podía esperar a que Eren dijera que ya nacería. Una vez me asusto, dijo que le dio una especie de cólico, prepare todo: Toallas, agua caliente, ropa que ya había comprado, pero fue falsa alarma. Cuando había sido cuestión de meses, y de semanas, ahora era cuestión de días para que el fruto de nuestro amor viera la luz de la vida.

EL gran momento llego, el que yo y Eren esperábamos con fervor. Ya le había dado de cenar a Eren que para mi fortuna se acabo todo lo que le di. Aun no me hablaba demasiado, se que seguía resentido por lo que le había hecho, pero optaba por no tocar el tema; sin embargo esa noche me dijo que se sentía algo incomodo, pero le dije que estuviera tranquilo, aun faltaban al meno días -segun mis cálculos desde que descubra que estaba esperando- aun así estaba al pendiente por cualquier cosa. Antes de irme a dormir, fui a revisarlo, esperando que ya durmiera o a ver si necesitaba algo. En cuanto me vio gimió suplicante, pudiendo ver su mirada asustada hizo que me alertara así que me aproxime para ver que pasaba. Le retire la mordaza para que pudiera decirme que necesitaba.

-Levi...la...la fuente...la...

-¡ya es hora!-afirme entusiasmado, sin decir mas fui por lo que necesitaba. Ropa para el bebe, toallas, agua caliente del baño para regresar de nueva cuenta a la habitación de Eren.

-¿como te sientes? ¿te duele? dime, lo que sea que necesites.

-no...yo...Levi...necesito...necesito un doctor...va a nacer y...y...

-no podemos ir al doctor, tendremos que hacerlo juntos.

-¿Que? no...no es momento para tus paranoias...tengo que ir al doctor.

-¿para que hables? ¿para que aproveches para abandonarme? No Eren...yo lo haré, estuve todo este tiempo leyendo libros, así que confía en mi.

-¡no maldito loco! ¡voy a morir si no lo hace alguien con experiencia! por favor Levi...prometo que no hablare...que iremos al doctor, tendré al niño y...yo...¡me quedare contigo! si...ya no pelearé mas, me quedare a tu lado...pero por favor...-en eso vi que se contrajo-Levi...ya...ya viene...estoy...estoy...creo que...-volvio tensarse, en eso yo acerque mi mano a su mano arriba de la cabecera; sorpresivamente me acepto el agarre.-por favor...necesito ir...va a nacer...

-¡te ayudare! se fuerte.

El labor de parto comenzó; debo confesar que estaba nervioso y asustado, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás; le iba a ayudar a Eren a tener a nuestro hijo así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en mi vida. Las contracciones de una a otra comenzaron a ser mas fuertes mas cortas entre una y otra. Yo no tenia idea como es que era un parto masculino, pero esperaba que lo que había leído en los libros, y en Internet fueran de ayuda. Según lei, como el útero artificial era colocado a un lado de la próstata esta después de un tiempo se adaptaba a ese "objeto" extraño para dar paso al hijo que creciera, así como también Eren era de los pocos que tenia ese "hueco" de mas, donde se pudo injertar ese útero. El recto daba paso a lo que seria el nacimiento. Su ano palpitaba, incluso pude ver que estaba dilatado pues se veía exageradamente grande. el dijo: "tengo...tengo ganas de pujar" así lo hizo, pujo, yo estaba entre sus piernas tratando de recibir el hijo que venia.

Mi Eren sudaba a mares, yo tuve que amordasarlo para que no hiciera tanto ruido alertando a los molestos vecinos pero aun así el pujaba humedeciendo la mordaza, he incluso su saliva se desbordaba por las comisuras de su boca. Pujo varias veces, hasta que el niño comenzaba asomar su cabeza, pujo tan fuerte en ese momento que incluso se puso complemente rojo de su cara, tomo aire y volvió a pujar, entonces salieron los hombros; lo mas difícil ya había pasado, pujo unas dos o tres veces mas como se lo pedía hasta que el niño salio completamente. Lo acogi entre mis brazos, corte el cordon umbilical y en cuanto lo envolví entre las sabanas comenzó a soltar su llanto. ¡Era varon!

-Eren...míralo...míralo...es un niño, ¿no es hermoso?

-yo no...no quiero...no quiero verlo...-me decia con dificultad, en lo que me evadía.

-no seas grosero, nuestro hijo quiere conocerte. Anda

Se lo ofrecí, siguió negándose pero después de un momento volteo y lo tomo entre sus brazos -que le libere de las esposas-. ¡Fue increible! en el instante en que se lo di, el bebe paro de llorar, era como si hubiera reconocido en ese instante quien era su madre. Bese a Eren en su frente sudada, estuve un momento así con el y con nuestro hijo. El lentamente me lo dio dijo que ya no quería verlo mas, fue ahí que comprendí que estaba agotado. Lo limpie, le lave, le cambie las sabanas, le puse las esposas y lo deje descansar, llevando a nuestro hijo al cuarto que había adaptado para el.

Nada ahora podía destruir mi felicidad, Eren era mio, y ahora teníamos un niño. Mi pequeño al principio se puso rejego, pero yo lo reprendi, tenia que darle de comer la leche que a gritos y llantos desmesurados el bebe pedía. Luego de eso, el bebe dormida como si nada por al menos tres horas, en eso yo me dedicaba a darle de comer a Eren para retomar fuerzas aun parecía débil. Si se preguntan que pasaba con mi trabajo, prácticamente ya casi no iba, Petra era la que lo atendía la mayoría del tiempo. Ella no se quejaba, después de todo le pagaba un poco mas ía que no me preguntara porque el cambio de mi rutina, y aunque lo hiciera no era intención mia revelarle lo que había hecho que mi vida cambiara para siempre; ahora tenia un amor que cuidar, y un niño que criar, no tenia tiempo para trabajar. Todo mi amor, mi atención, era para esos seres que eran mi felicidad entera.  
Pero, aun así, algo volvió a cambiar dentro de ese mundo que yo llamaba ideal. Le daba de desayunar a Eren, le estaba preparando un par de hot cakes, pero no sabia si querría miel de maple o mermelada, así que me lleve ambos con un cuchillo para mantequilla para poder colocárselos a cada hot cake.

En cuanto llegue puse como era costumbre, la charola con comida sobre el buro.

-nuestro pequeño aun duerme, antes de que despierte debes comer algo ¿que te parece, no se ven apetecibles? pero no sabia con que lo querrías así que traje mermelada y miel de maple ¿con que se te antoja?

-...con lo que sea esta bien...

-¡oh vamos! no seas tan ambiguo. ¿con que se te antoja?

-...miel...-dijo apenas y yo obedecí, le puse la miel repartiendo con el cuchillo de mantequilla por cada uno. Tenían que quedar dulces ya que necesitaba mucha energía y que mejor que el azúcar, según yo.

Mientras me entretenía en mi tarea, Eren me sustrajo de mis pensamientos.

-Levi...

-¿dime amor?

-sabes que no puedo estar así toda la vida...¿cuando me dejaras ir? ya tienes al niño...ya no me necesitas...déjame ir por favor.

Claramente sentí que en mi interior algo se quebró. Eren quería irse de mi lado ¿porque? ¡teniamos un hijo! ¿porque queria dejarnos? si eramos tan felices.

-Eren...no puedes dejarme con nuestro hijo, aun ni siquiera le hemos escogido un nombre-le hice saber indignado.

-estoy cansado...me duelen los brazos de estar así casi todo el tiempo...ademas...yo no te quiero Levi, y lo sabes.

-¡no! ¡no me lastimes con eso otra vez! ¿te gusta verme enojado? ¡no me provoques!

-¡entiende por favor! ya no te soy útil...me secuestraste, me violas cada que quieres, me hiciste tener un hijo tuyo...y como si no fuera suficiente...me castraste...¿crees que podría amar a alguien que solo me hace daño? Levi...solo trato de razonar contigo. Talvez si nos hubiéramos conocido antes, tal ves si todo hubiera sido diferente...tal ves me hubiera enamorado de ti, pero no fue así...por favor...por lo que mas quieras en este mundo...déjame ir. Ya no soy hombre, no soy mujer...solo soy una muñeca sin vida...¡dejame ir! ¡ya no sirvo!

-¡eres perfecto para mi así! no importa lo que hubiera sido...lo importante es el ahora. Y ahora estas conmigo, tenemos un hijo, ¡no puedes abandonarme! ¡no puedes!

-entonces preparate Levi...seguiré peleando, seguiré luchando, seguiré oponiéndome a que me "hagas el amor" como tu le dices; seguiré así hasta que me muera, incluso me atrevo a decir que ese niño también recibiría eso y sera ¡tu culpa!

No podía comprenderlo. Eren seguía oponiéndose a mi amor a pesar de todo el tiempo que estábamos viviendo juntos. Ya era casi el año y el seguía no pudiendo ver que en verdad me amaba. ¿Que mas podía yo hacer? llevado otra vez por ese impulso de mis sentimientos hacia Eren, le demostraría una vez mas mi amor por el.

-¡tu me amas! solo que estas demasiado ciego para no verlo.

-¡no te amo, entiende! ¡yo no te amo Levi! ¡no te amo! ¡no te amo! ¡no te amo! ¡no te amo! ¡no te amo! -me repetia sin parar, como un loco, le cubrí la boca con mi mano pero seguía diciéndolo aun a pesar de eso, y yo seguía escuchándolo.

Lo que paso a continuación fue la mas fuerte declaración de amor hacia mi amado Eren, a ese muchacho que me había robado mi vida, mi corazón e incluso me atrevía a decir; mi razón, si, estaba loco por el, tanto que tenia que dejárselo marcado en el cuerpo para que lo recordara por siempre. No supe como, pero lo estaba haciendo. Le encaje en su pecho el cuchillo, el reacciono al dolor, pero yo seguía cubriéndole la boca, el seguía diciendo como podía esa mentira. Otra vez, y otra, y otra, y otra y otra mas, no supe cuantas veces. Hasta que el se quedo quieto aceptando mi amor por el.

-ya vez...al final siempre sedes ante mi...

Me miraba, pero era una mirada perdida, no sabia bien que miraba de mi pues parecía apagada. ¿Estaba triste? le quería preguntar, pero en eso alguien me detuvo por atrás haciéndome voltear. un hombre uniformado me hizo soltar el cuchillo y me esposo con mis manos hacia atrás alejándome de Eren.  
Yo grite, grite para que no me alejaran, Eren al fin había aceptado que me amaba, no podían alejarme del, no ahora. Escuche llorar a mi hijo en la otra habitación, un hombre mas uniformado entro a la recamara de mi hijo y se lo llevaba en brazos. Yo luchaba, luchaba porque no me separaran de mi Eren y de mi hijo.

-¡no, no! ¡aun no le ponemos nombre! ¡dejenos ser felices! ¡ustedes no entienden nada!

No sabia como la policía había llegado, o como se habían enterado. Me dieron un golpe con la macana y perdí el conocimiento. Ya no supe que paso con Eren, ni con mi hijo.

Ahora estoy aquí, en este cuarto acolchonado con una camisa de fuerza ¿porque? ¿quien osaba en alejarme de mis dos preciados amores? Me puse a gritar que me dejaran ver a Eren y a mi hijo, que aun no le poníamos nombre. En eso, entraron dos hombres vestidos de blanco que me inyectaron algo en el brazo, no sabia que era pero me aturdiá sin poder moverme, aun así seguía yo consciente. Entonces, pude sentirme bien, Eren me hablaba en la distancia, me decía que entendía que al que amaba era a mi, que me perdonaba todo y en sus brazos podía ver a nuestro pequeño hijo sonreír y regocijarse en los brazos de su madre._ ¡Tenia que salir pronto! ¡tenia que reencontrarme con mi pequeña familia y ser felices!_

**-x-x-x-x-**

La mujer espero hasta que el hombre termino de leer la libreta en sus manos.

-El...¿escribio todo lo que hizo? ¡maldito! ¡mil veces maldito!

-recuerde que usted lo pidió...como puede ver...es alguien que no tiene retorno. Sufre de trastorno de deformación de la realidad. sufre lapsos de compulsiones repitiendo "Eren" sin parar. Es imposible que usted pueda hablar con el. Ademas, no le haría bien.

-¡maldito! ¿como pudo? mi hermoso Eren...mi niño...

-lamento muchisismo su perdida, pero...ahora la pregunta es. ¿se hara cargo del bebe? de lo contrario tendremos que mandarlo a una casa hogar y esperar que alguien lo adopte-explico otro hombre a su lado, que portaba un portafolio; era un abogado.

-es hijo de ese mal nacido...pero...también es hijo de Eren. Es una criatura indefensa y que nada de culpa tiene. Asi que si, me haré cargo del.

-que noble es usted señor Erwin...-exclamo la doctora sorprendida.

-es lo menos que puedo hacer...creo que Eren así lo hubiera querido.

Sin mas que hablar en ese pequeño cuarto de la jefatura de policía, la doctora se retiro, así como el abogado escolto a Erwin hacia la salida y orientándolo sobre el papeleo que tendría que hacer para que el niño fuera legalmente suyo.

Asi quedo escrito, en esa libreta que los doctores le habían dado porque el la había pedido con vehemencia. Le dieron no una, si no varias, en las primeras dos escribió toda la historia, en la tercera la lleno con "Levi y Eren" en la tercera con una lista hasta la ultima hoja de los posibles nombres para su hijo. Asi lo calmaban, asi lo tenían quieto, pero cuando se ponía violento lo medicaban, pudiendo ver que el sonreía diciendo _"pronto estaremos juntos los tres, esperame Eren"_ eso les hizo pensar que quizás veía a su amor no correspondido en lo mas retorcido de su loca mente.

* * *

_"Las fotos suelen mostrar fotos sonrientes. Nacimientos, bodas, vacaciones, fiestas de cumpleaños de niños. La gente hace fotos de los momentos felices de su vida. Cualquiera que mirara nuestro álbum de fotos, concluiría que hemos tenido una existencia dichosa y de ocio, libre de tragedias. Nadie hace nunca fotografías de las cosas que quiere olvidar." **-*-****Retrato de una obsesión.**_**-*-**

* * *

**-FIN-**

* * *

_**aclaracion: **_

_***omoirasu_omelete de huevo relleno de arroz hervido y verduras.  
**_

**Ok...no creo que haga falta decir algo mas...estoy lista para los tomatasos y las criticas. xD dejenme un review, fav, follow, baile erotico (?) lo que ustedes gusten :P de verdad, de verdad, espero que les haya gustado jejejeje.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :D**

**Saludos a todos! :3**


End file.
